DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Core B, the Nucleic Acid Synthesis and Sequencing Core is critical to the success of each of the projects. The Core, which is situated within the Sydney Kimmel Nucleic Acid Facility, is used on a daily basis by all of the Project leaders and their laboratory staff. Specifically for the Program, because it is involved in sequencing on the order of hundreds of kilobases, the Core will dedicate a full-time research assistant and a sequencing machine for the Program. We have found it an efficient mechanism for the heaviest users of the Facility to work directly with one technician under the supervision of Hannes Alder. Project 2 will require more than 3000 sequencing runs just to complete another 200 kilobases of sequence and not considering sequencing of the multiple inverse PCR products. Projects 1 and 3 will need regular sequencing runs also to characterize mutants, constructs, Fhit interacting gene candidates, genomic clones and PCR products. All the Projects will require numerous oligonucleotides, with Project 2 requiring on the order of 300 in the first year for characterization of the regions of FHIT remaining to be sequenced.